Wie ein weiter Ozean
by Malwine
Summary: Was denkt sich Riku im Reich der Dunkelheit. Wie fühlt man sich dort. Was geschieht mit ihm und Sora Rikus POV. Wahrscheinlich OOC. Kingdom Hearts gehört seinen rechtmäßigen Eigentümern.


Immer wieder diese Dunkelheit. Eine beklemmende Umgebung in der man kaum atmen kann. Wie ein schwerer Stein liegt sie auf meinem Herzen. Belastet es, stört es und lässt mich ersticken.

Ich will nicht, aber ich habe den einfacheren Weg gewählt. Eben diesen hier. Ich sehe immer wieder seine Augen, aber ich darf es nicht. Nicht mehr. Ich durfte es nie.

Er war mein bester Freund. Ein unschuldiger, unheimlich optimistischer kleiner Kerl, der einen manchmal mit seiner guten Laune den letzten Nerv rauben konnte.

Ich lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Nun ja, so schlecht war es nicht auf unserer Insel, die jetzt nur noch eine blasse Erinnerung war. Eine bunte, farbenfrohe Erinnerung in meinem Herzen. Doch sie verblasst immer mehr, je länger ich hier bin.

Stets muß ich weiter kämpfen. Ich will nicht, dass meine Freunde leiden und irgendwie muß ich mich selbst retten, wenn ich es denn noch kann.

Ich habe den einfachen Weg gewählt, den der Dunkelheit. Hier ist alles schwarz, eintönig nicht erinnerungswürdig.

Alles was man hier tun kann und muß ist kämpfen. Gegen jeden, gegen alles, gegen sich selbst.

Jeden Tag versuche ich so viele Herzlose zu vernichten wie ich nur kann. Mein Schwert ist eine große Erleichterung. Mit jedem Herzlosen, den ich niederstrecke, befreie ich ein gestohlenes Herz. Ein kleines Licht, ein kleiner Farbklecks in dieser Monotonie. Der König ist ein guter Kämpfer, er braucht mich nicht. Er wird seinen eigenen Weg gehen. Er meinte jemanden zu suchen, der uns helfen könne. Ich wüsste nur einen, aber ich hoffe, der König macht sich nicht auf die Suche nach _ihm_. Diesmal wäre die Reise viel beschwerlicher.

Ich habe im Reich der Dunkelheit eine Organisation ausgemacht; neue Herzlose und sie alle will ich allein besiegen. Allein schon der Tatsache wegen was oder wen die Dunkelheit aus mir gemacht hat. Er darf mich einfach nicht suchen oder sollte er doch?

Dann könnte ich auch aus dieser Schwärze entkommen, wenn er das Schlüsselschwert gegen mich erhebt und das wird er wenn er mir in die Augen sieht.

Diese schönen blauen Augen. Wie der weite Ozean.

Nein, er wird nicht nach mir suchen. Ich bin einfach niemand den man suchen würde. Dafür habe ich ihm viel zu viel angetan. Auch wenn er stets eine Frohnatur war, soviel Geist wird er mittlerweile haben und nicht hier herkommen. In die Dunkelheit, die Schatten, mein Herz.

Er kann gar nicht…er _darf_ hier nicht herein.

Leise, wie ein Schatten der ich geworden war, schleiche ich durch die dunklen Gassen. Es brauchte nicht viel und diese Organisation XIII wie sie sich nennt, nahm mich auf. Ich schien perfekt ins Schema zu passen.

Wundert es jemanden? Ein niemand, ohne Freunde, ohne Herz … ein Herzloser?

Nein, ein solcher Lakai würde ich nie werden. Dafür war ich mir sogar selbst zu schade. Ich war nur ein niemand geworden. Ein leerer Körper, eine Hülle, ohne Herz, nur purer Verstand und den würde ich nutzen.

Man sagte mir ich sollte jemanden finden. Diesmal würde es nicht so ein Desaster werden wie mit Roxas. Diesmal konnte ich nicht verlieren. Ich besaß die Macht der Dunkelheit und mein Geist war schwärzer geworden als die Nacht selbst.

Ich fühlte mich gefangen in mir selbst.

Manchmal hörte ich eine leise Stimme wie zu mir sprach. Sie wisperte und raunzte.

‚Du wirst niemals gut genug sein. Niemals gut genug. Nie gesehen und nicht mutig genug sein für diese Welt da draußen. Du gehörst hier hin. Zu mir…'

Wie eine Spinne umkreiste sie mich, warf ihren Fäden nach mir aus und zog die Masche immer enger, als ich endlich in ihre Falle getappt war. Feine, klebrige Fäden die mein Herz umwoben und kein Licht mehr durchdringen ließen. Ich hatte aufgegeben, der Stimme zu widerstehen. Ich hatte verloren. Ich hatte wie immer den leichten Weg gewählt. War wie immer dem Schicksal entflohen.

Glaubte ich zumindest.

Aber eigentlich wusste ich gar nichts mehr. Alles schien keinen Sinn mehr zu haben.

Aufgeben konnte ich allerdings auch nicht. So versuchte ich das Beste daraus zu machen. Ich verschloss mich noch weiter und betrog mich selbst. Meine Augen waren das Einzige was nicht lügen konnte aber auch das konnte ich beheben. In der Dunkelheit konnte man sowieso nicht viel sehen, da machte eine Augenbinde keinen Unterschied mehr.

Wirklich? Ist denn der Mond nicht wunderschön, dort an diesem verlassenen Ort?

Wieder diese Stimmen in meinem Kopf. Es schien als hätte ich mehrere Geister in mir vereint. Stets einer wollte die Oberhand, aber keiner konnte sich einigen. Und ich kämpfte nicht nur gegen die Herzlosen sondern auch gegen mich selbst.

Stimmt, der Mond war wunderschön und auch nur dort, wo das schwarzblaue Meer meine Füße umspülte und die knorrigen Bäume standen, nahm ich meine Maskierung ab. Nur hier ließ ich meinen Augen ein kleines bisschen Licht und vielleicht auch meinem Herzen.

Hier dachte ich an ihn. An das andere Meer, an seine Haare, sein fröhliches Wesen. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte ich vergessen, wo und vor allem wer ich war.

Du verdienst ihn nicht! Du bist ein Nichtsnutz! Warum sollte er – ausgerechnet er – dir helfen. Selbst der König konnte dich nicht um sich haben und ist gegangen.

Ich seufzte. Es hatte keinen Sinn. So schön wie diese Momente an ihn waren, so dauerten sie nicht lange. Meine Dunkelheit ließ nicht einen Moment der Hoffnung zu.

Mein Augenlicht wich der Nacht und mit einer Handbewegung öffnete ich eine Pforte ins Nichts. Ich musste Axel suchen. Er schien abtrünnig geworden sein.

Im Grunde war mir egal was mit Axel geschah. Er war auch nur ein Lakai der Organisation. Ein Niemand. Ein ausgesprochen Starker, aber eben nur ein Niemand. Ich sollte nur darauf achten, dass er nicht wie Roxas wurde.

Aber was viel angenehmer war bei der Suche nach dem Agenten, ich konnte in die andere Welt. Vielleicht konnte ich jemandem helfen. Ich war mir sicher, nach Kairi würde er suchen. Und wenn die Welt unterging. Nach ihr würde er.

Und nach mir?

Ich schluckte. Leise schritt ich durch das Portal. Diese Dinger durch die Welten waren etwas ziemlich Unangenehmes. Dieses Kaleidoskop aus Farben und Formen. Mir wurde immer schlecht dabei.

Ich fand Axel in einer Welt voller Schnee. Ich hörte das Knirschen unter meinen Füßen, spürte die eisige Kälte des Windes und des Winters auf meinem Gesicht. Ich merkte wie mein Atem sichtbar wurde.

Ich wusste nicht warum es ihn hierher verschlagen hatte, aber seinen Spuren zu folgen war ziemlich einfach. Überall waren kleine Aschehaufen verteilt. Tja, Axel war eben ein sehr hitziges Mitglied und er hatte einfach keine Geduld.

Irgendwie erinnerte es mich an _ihn. _

Ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über meine Lippen. Erstaunt über mich selbst, fuhr ich mir mit dem behandschuhten Finger über die Lippen. Das ich zu so was noch fähig war.

Wieder ein kleines Lächeln.

Ich will hier raus! Raus hier! Hört mich denn keiner?

Ich stapfte durch den tiefen Schnee. So kalt. Ich öffnete meine Augen. Komisch, obwohl es kälter schien, als die Dunkelheit glitzerte der Schnee herrlich in der Sonne. Kein Licht konnte schöner sein.

Meine Schritte knarrten leise als die weiße Masse unter mir nachgab.

Für einen kurzen Moment bückte ich mich, zog meinen Handschuh aus und berührte das Gefrorene. Es fühlte sich herrlich an. Es schmolz sofort in meiner warmen Hand und hinterließ seine feuchte Spur. Wasser.

Wie ein Ozean. Wie ein weiter Ozean.

Dann hörte ich Stimmen. Sofort nahm ich mich wieder zusammen. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, zu wem die Stimmen gehörten, als ich duckend näher heran schlich.

„Haaahhhh…."

Ich konnte es nicht glauben! Meine Kehle schnürte sich zu, als ich über den kleinen Hügel meines Versteckes spähte.

Er stand da. _Er_.

Er sah anders aus. Gut. Gewachsen. Aber diese weiße, helle Aura konnte man einfach nicht übersehen. Wenn der Schnee schon hell war, so war _er_ – Sora - das reine Licht. Blendend und grell. Man konnte nur die Augen schließen, aber nur ein Stück, denn man wollte ihn nicht komplett entkommen, diesem Licht.

Mir ging es nicht anders. Ich hätte nie erwartet ihn zu treffen.

Doch! Gib es zu!

Ich war völlig sprachlos. Der Atem blieb mir allerdings erst stecken als er eine chinesische Frau fragte, ob sie mich - mich – gesehen hätte.

Er sucht nach mir! Nach uns!

Ein tiefer Schmerz machte sich plötzlich in meiner Brust breit. Ich konnte mit einem Mal nicht mehr atmen. Wie ein Stein der mich niederdrückte. Ich sank auf die Knie, keuchend. Was war mit mir? Ich hatte das Gefühl zu sterben. War ich doch noch nicht tot?

Was war das?

Ich helfe dir!

Einige dieser feinen Fäden, die um mein Herz geschlossen waren, schienen wie Ketten von mir zu springen. Kettenglider barsten in alle Richtungen und lösten sich ins Nichts auf. Mit jedem Stück des feinen Fadens der verschwand konnte ich wieder atmen.

Ein tiefer Atemzug und meine Lungen füllten sich wieder mit eisiger Luft.

Ich muß ihm helfen. Ohne mich wird er es nicht schaffen. Gegen die Niemande und die Organisation wird er es schwer haben. Er hat es ja nicht einmal geschafft in der Vergangenheit zu besiegen.

Ich sah wieder von meinem Versteck aus, auf ihn herab. Er war ein ziemliches Stück gewachsen. Er war nun etwa in meiner Größe. Auch seine Kleidung hatte sich verändert, sie war viel dunkler geworden. Ein Ausdruck seiner vergangenen Abenteuer? Ich starrte ihn an, als ob es das Erste mal gewesen wäre. In gewisser Weise war es das ja auch, aber trotzdem konnte ich meinen Blick nicht abwenden.

„Sora…" flüsterte ich leise.

Als ob er mich gehört hatte, was unmöglich gewesen wäre, sah er auf und in meine Richtung.

Erschrocken versteckte ich mich hinter meinem Hügel. Mein Herz schlug. Deutlich. Ich konnte es hören.

Wieder dieser eigenartige Schmerz, den ich aber nun schon kannte.

Ich konnte nicht warten. Ich musste zu ihm. Musste ihm in die Augen sehen.

Hast du vergessen wer du bist? Du bist nicht mehr Riku, sein bester Freund – falls du so etwas sein konntest. Du bist ein Niemand. Ein Schatten. Ein Mann ohne Herz.

Vergiss das nicht. All das was er ist, bist du nicht wert und wirst du nie sein.

Sein Licht wird dich vernichten. Denk daran, wo viel Licht ist, kann es keinen Schatten geben. Willst du das? Willst du gehen?

Ich kann noch nicht gehen. Ich habe noch eine Aufgabe. Ich muß weiter machen.

Ich schloss wieder meine Augen, seufzend. Der kurze Hoffnungsschimmer wurde wieder im Keim erstickt, als ich mich erneut der Dunkelheit ergab.

Aber eines konnte ich tun.

Ich hatte erfahren, dass die Organisation Sora wollte. Warum wusste ich noch nicht, aber ich musste ihm helfen.

In meiner jetzigen Gestalt würde es schwierig werden. Ein schwarzer Kerl, mit Kapuze. War das nicht das wonach alle suchten? Ein paar wackelnde Dämmerlinge hatten mir in der Zwischenzeit verraten, was passieren sollte.

Nun musste ich ihm wirklich helfen. Wenigstens ein bisschen in die richtige Richtung weisen.

Lächelnd verließ ich mein Versteck nur um zu ihm zu gehen.

Als ich vor ihm stand, verschloss ich meine Augen so fest ich konnte, würde ich jetzt darin versinken, wüsste ich nicht was ich täte.

„Du…? Wer bist du und was willst du?" fauchte er böse.

Seine Stimme war erwachsener geworden. Tiefer. Sonorer. Herrlich. Sein Klang echote in jedem einzelne meiner Knochen und ließ mir eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

Ich versuchte mich zu konzentrieren. Auf hier und jetzt, nicht auf meine Gedanken. Die viel zu sehr wanderten.

Kein Wort kam über meine Lippen. Ich hätte nicht einmal sprechen _können_, selbst wenn ich es gewollte hätte. Er hätte nur sicher die andere Stimme erkannt, nicht meine sondern des anderen Verräters, der ich nun geworden war. Das konnte ich nicht.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien meine wundervolle Waffe mit dem klingenden Namen, Seelenfresser. Ich liebte dieses Schwert. Es passte so hervorragend zu mir. Es fraß die Seelen derer die aus der Dunkelheit kamen. Ob mein Schwert _mich_ retten konnte? Meine Seele fraß?

Ich fühlte die schwarze Macht die es umgab. Es waberte in meiner Hand. Wartete. Wartete darauf weitere Seelen in sich aufzunehmen.

Mit großen Schritten ging ich auf ihn zu. Er nahm seine Kampfhaltung ein. Sein Atem ging schneller, als er das Schwert in meinen Händen sah. Ich wusste er würde es wieder erkennen.

Er schien sich nur so unsicher zu sein ob er mich angreifen sollte oder nicht. Ich hatte leider keine Zeit zu verlieren. Der Plan der Organisation einen Drachen zu erwecken würde nicht lange auf sich warten. Ich musste schnell handeln.

Vergessend wen ich vor mir hatte lief ich auf ihn zu. Erhob meine Waffe und ließ sie auf ihn nieder sausen.

Ich war in diesem Moment so dankbar für die Dunkelheit in mir, denn ohne sie hätte ich Sora so nicht begegnen können.

Es bebte die Luft, als unsere Schwerter aufeinander prallten. Metall schob sich über Metall. Funken stoben.

Immer und immer wieder wiederholte sich der Tanz aus zurückweichen und aufeinander treffen.

Wenn es Herzlose oder Niemande waren, war es nur ein kurzer Augenblick, der mich innerlich nicht berührte. Ich wollte nur so viele als möglich mit in meinen Tod nehmen, aber ich lebte länger.

In diesem Moment hingegen als ich mit Sora die Klinge kreuzte, lachte mein Herz. Ich merkte wie mein Atem schneller ging, mein Blut fing an in meinen Adern zu kochen und innerlich fühlte ich eine immense Hitze in mir aufsteigen. Es war als ob ich den Schnee unter meinen Füßen zum Schmelzen brachte.

Nur seinetwegen.

Auch ihm schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Sein schneller Atem war Musik in meinen Ohren und entflammte mein Inneres noch mehr. Es war nicht nur die Freude am Kampf allein die mich so erhitze. Tief in meinem Innersten war es noch mehr. Mein Körper schien zu reagieren. Auf seinen keuchenden, fast stöhnenden Atem, seine Wärme als wie zusammen prallten.


End file.
